


Good Luck Charm

by Aeternalum



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Praise Kink, Like seven times over, M/M, Marking, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Non-Canon Roster, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sir Kink, Sloppy Seconds, Spanking, Spitroasting, Superstition, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeternalum/pseuds/Aeternalum
Summary: Mo went above and beyond to make sure everything was perfect for your birthday. Everything from cuddling you awake in the morning after letting you sleep in, getting your favourite food, he hasn’t really left your side all day either.orMorgan spoils you on your birthday, and has a special surprise for you.
Relationships: Mitch Marner/Matt Martin, Morgan Rielly/Reader, Toronto Maple Leafs Ensemble/Reader, Zach Hyman/William Nylander, Zach Hyman/William Nylander/John Tavares
Kudos: 10





	Good Luck Charm

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: If you found this by googling yourself or someone you know, LEAVE NOW. This is purely fiction and not meant to represent the individuals depicted.

Mo went above and beyond to make sure everything was perfect for your birthday. Everything from cuddling you awake in the morning after letting you sleep in, getting your favourite food, he hasn’t really left your side all day either. Come nightfall, he had invited several teammates to come over to celebrate. The festivities went on for a while before Mitchy had piped up while four of you were on the couch.

“Mo, when were we gonna, you know,” he managed to get out before Marty pulled him back.

“He’ll tell us when Mitch, don’t rush him,” as Mitchy playfully jabbed at him.

“Morgan what’s he talking about?” you turn around in Mo’s arms to face him.

“You know how you wanted to be railed by my teammates? Well, the one’s you’ve okayed anyway?”

It suddenly clicks. Every person he’s invited is someone you’ve said can fuck you. You stumble on your words to make a response, not certain whether to be mortified, shocked, or some hybrid of the two.

“Are… are you guys sure?” asking Marty because he’s the closest one to you.

“Yeah, we’re sure. Right guys?” he asks everyone else who at this point was clearly eavesdropping their conversation, and they all nod in agreement.

Mo caresses your hip gently, “Who do you want to start with Y/N?” he starts, shifting the waistband on your pants down.

“You.”

He smirks and carries you into the bedroom and sets you down on the bed. He then crouches to grab a briefcase from under the bedframe, pulling out the silk and tying your hands above you to the headboard. Next Mo grabs the lube and works it around his fingers before sliding one, then two into you to open you up. With his hands it normally doesn’t take very much time at all to prepare you before you’re ready- he’s gotten you off multiple times with just his hands before.

“Daddy, I need your dick,” you gripe when it becomes obvious he’s prolonging his teasing.

“Okay baby.”

Mo brings the tip of his shaft, already slathered in his precum, up toward your opening, slowly pushing in. He lets you bottom out slowly, but at soon as that happens he fucks you at a vigorous pace. You’re fairly close too.

“Daddy, I’m close.”

“Don’t tell me you’re gonna cum already? I’m only the first one tonight-- oh fuck,” he barely gets out before shooting inside you while you try desperately to delay your own, of which he notices.

“Good boy,” he stops to caress your cheek and hair, “you held it in for me. If any of our friends get you close, you cum. Got it?”

“Yes Daddy,” you reply before he kisses you and goes to grab someone from the other room.

Willy and Zach are the first couple he brings in.

“Oh yeah, Willy, Marty, and Tavey all like being called ‘Daddy’, Travie preffers ‘Sir’,” Mo explains and then retiring back to the living room.

“I’m surprised Tavey’s not with you. Still trying that friends with benefits thing between you three?” you ask.

“Yeah, it works for now,” Zach is the first to answer, “Willy you should top first.”

“Are you ready?” Willy asks tracing his rod around your hole.

“Yes Daddy.”

He lifts your legs onto his shoulders and enters, thrusting in and out furiously. It draws out a lengthy moan as it makes you cum onto your stomach. Zach draws your attention away, tilting your head to your side until you’re face-first in front of his dick. You take it into your mouth and start working your tongue around it. They both seem to cum at the same time, even though neither of them are even touching each other.

Zach swaps places with him, but Willy instead of being at your side he hovers over you, lowering his member into your mouth and down your throat to fuck it. They cum again into you and then get the next person. It’s Tavey.

“How rough do you want it?” is his first question.

“I want it rough Daddy,” and his dick twitches hearing you call him that.

He closes your legs together and has you lay yourself to one side with your legs pulled towards you. He forces his dick through the gap, which was just made much tighter and painful, but at the same time more pleasurable. You try to muffle your moans into the pillow beside you.

“Hey, I want to hear you.”

You stop and let them out unhindered.

“Good boy,” he says as he grasps your hips with enough force they’ll probably bruise tomorrow.

It isn’t long and he already has you cumming, your walls closing down on him making him also shoot. Next. Next comes Travis. He positions himself over you so your heads are at each other’s cocks.

“Ready?”

“Yes Sir.”

You blow each other, but within seconds he fingers your ass with one of his hands. He’s cheating you think, but your hands are literally tied and you have a dick stuffed in your mouth. You lose this race, even though you came several times before he still brought you to your height first. He holds himself off. He waits until he shifts around and gets his cock in your ass and gets a few thrusts before spilling his load. Kappy comes in.

“You fucking done yet Travis?”

“Yeah, worked up much?” he asks as he smacks his ass on the way out.

Kappy wastes no time jumps right in, fucking you into the mattress. For his cockiness, he doesn’t actually last for more than thirty seconds. He looks slightly embarrassed at the situation.

“Uh-- I usually last longer than this.”

He knows he didn’t get you off as much as his teammates prior to him did, so he decides he’s not finished. He firmly grasps your dick in his hands and works it up and down the shaft, occasionally using one of his hands to massage your balls and down your perineum. More cum sprays out of you, and that’s good enough for him. Lastly Mitch and Marty come in.

“Shit. You’re a mess,” Marty looks you over, “it’s definitely not sloppy seconds anymore.”

You can’t help but let out a small laugh.

“I’m more than ready for you Daddy. And Mitch, sit on me.”

Marty enters you, and it’s met with little to no resistance from your hole this time. And it hits you just right, hitting your prostate over and over again with each movement. Mitch rests his rear on your head and holds onto the wall for support, as you work at eating his ass. You buck your hips as your orgasm hits once again, but Marty hasn’t shot. Mitchy gets off of you and manages to instead get under you, and Marty guides Mitch’s dick next to his own so they can both fuck you at the same time. This time you can actually feel some resistance due to the increased width of the rods railing into you relentlessly. They’re both getting to their edges.

“Hold it.”

Holding it is not what you’re worried about, it’s having to ejaculate for what is the sixth time now. Mitch unloads first, which to your surprise, is enough to trigger yours, and then Marty’s.

“Good boys,” Marty says before smacking your ass.

Mo comes in with two butt plugs. Unsurprisingly the first one falls out of you, but he came prepared with a much bigger one, and that one stays put, keeping all of their cum safely inside you. He unbinds you, you try to get up but you can’t walk. He carries you back out into the living room and onto the couch, no one else seems to have bothered to get dressed again, either that or they don’t care to. He rests on his knees in front of you and you can tell from the look in his eyes what he’s going to say.

“One last time,” as he wraps a hand around your burning red member.

“Fuck, okay Daddy,” and he jerks you off in front of everyone else.

At this point it’s most definitely too much stimulation, but it’s for him, you’d do it another dozen times if it’s for him. Your hands dig into the leather on the couch, turning your knuckles white. It takes several minutes of overstimulation, but at the same time feeling like it's the perfect amount of stimulation, to get you there, and it knocks the wind out of you when it hits.

“Good boy, you were such a good boy for Daddy and all of our friends,” he praises gently rubbing your thighs.

The next day they had a game, and absolutely destroyed the competition. They somehow manage to convince the team staff to bring you with them and have you in the locker room before each game. And so every time the Leafs play, you’re in there. Hands tied to Morgan’s stall, and the first and second line, and two d-men repeat the same thing they did on your birthday. The team never lost after that. You were their good luck charm, there was no way they were letting that go, and you were more than happy to oblige.


End file.
